No thanks
by Amy di Angelo
Summary: Peter Parker is perfectly happy performing his good deeds alone, but not everyone shares his thoughts. I DONT OWN ANYTHING IM POOR
1. Mission

Steve wasn't happy about it, but it seemed that he was going to have to help capture an innocent man. Fury wanted Spider-Man, and he couldn't disobey.

Natasha wasn't particularly upset. She honestly couldn't care less about the guy, he was just some random street hero. Besides, it wasn't like she was going to kill him.

Clint felt a little guilty, but he treasured his life and job just a little more than his conscience. He was just going to try and spill as little of Spider-Man's blood as possible.

Barton didn't like it, but he didn't feel he had any right to complain, as he wasn't going to be fighting, only healing.

Tony hoped to keep things as light as possible. Hopefully he could convince Spidey to come without a fight.

Peter swung around looking for people to save. A young girl's scream attracted his attention. He zipped off in that direction.

A house was on fire and, through a window on the top floor, he could see a girl, around nine years old, trapped under a bookshelf, hugging a younger boy he assumed to be her brother close.

Peter broke through the window and lifted the bookshelf off her legs. "Can you walk?" he shouted.

She shook her head. "Take James! Get him to safety!" she yelled.

Peter took the crying little boy and got him to the firefighters, before going back for the girl. He heard her crying and screaming.

"What's your name?" he asked, needing to reassure her.

"Wren!" The girl sobbed.

"Okay, Wren, your going to be okay. Keep talking, okay?" Peter called.

Wren coughed and started talking about James, her brother, and Lily, her older sister waiting outside. By the time Peter found her, she was much calmer.

"Okay, I'm going to have to carry you. Close your eyes and stay still. You'll see James and Lily soon" he said, picking her up. She coughed and spluttered but nodded.

He jumped out the window, lowering them gently to the ground. Wren gulped the clean, night air gratefully as Peter handed her over to a firefighter, who lay her down on a stretcher. "Spider-Man!" She called. He turned. "Thank you for saving me!" She said, as she was carried into the ambulance.

He gave her a thumbs up.

As he swung up on a building for a quick breather and to refill his web shooters, he was confronted by…

 **Oops:) cliffhanger.**

 **love ya!**


	2. Fight

Ironman?

"Hey, Spider-Man! Whassup?" Tony tried.

"What do you want, Stark?" Peter sighed.

"How'd you like to join the Avengers?" the billionaire playboy blurted out.

"Hmm" Peter thought. He was Stark's biggest fan, but the others..

"Would that involve revealing my identity?" he asked.

"Um, yes, but only the team would know" Tony said.

"Nope! Not happening. No one looks under… the mask" Peter said dramatically.

"I'm really sorry, kid, honestly" Ironman took a step forward.

And Peter backflipped off the building, landing on a billboard.

"Okay, I'm shooting" Clint said. He sent a taser arrow shooting towards the masked hero.

The billboard was too thin for Spidey to dodge. It hit his chest and he fell down towards the street.

Luckily, Ironman caught his arm and lowered him down slowly.

As soon as our hero's feet touched the ground, he ran. And he ran fast.

"How the fuck-?" Clint spluttered.

Natasha ran after him. She managed to shoot down Peter's webs. He landed on a car, where Steve slammed his shield on his stomach.

"Shit!" Peter yelled.

"Language" Steve said automatically.

Natasha and Tony laughed.

Damn, Peter thought. First of all, I forgot to refill my shooters. Second of all, why would anyone want me this bad?

Steve held him by his neck against a wall. Natasha pointed her loaded gun at him. Clint aimed an arrow at him. Tony stood there looking awesome.

"What do you want with me?" Peter asked, glad they couldn't see his face.

"You have to come with us. Shield wants to talk to you" Captain America said.

Peter began to get angry. "Look, I told Tin can man no. Let me go!" And with that, he kicked Cap right where it counts. All the men winced.

Spider-Man flipped away and ran to the sewer, his safe place. Unfortunately for him, Banner managed to track him there from his place on the Quinjet.

Peter stopped at the place he usually stopped. His leg had a long, deep cut that was bleeding badly, he was pretty sure Captain America had broken one of his ribs, and his head was pounding worse than it ever had before.

Shit. He could hear the Black Widow's voice, talking to Hawkeye. They had tracked him here. And now he was trapped.

Clint's POV

Spider-Man had gone to the sewers to escape? That was just nasty.

"Look, Clint, we're going in the right direction, there's webs on the walls, c'mon!" With that, they ran.

Steve and Tony joined them. They rounded one more bend and saw. Spider-Man sitting there, refilling something.

"Kid, you're going to have to come with us" Steve said, having recovered from the kick.

"Um, no? And stop calling me kid. It's SpiderMAN" he said. He certainly sounded young, and tired.

"Look, you're in need of a doctor. We can help you! Just come with us and-".

"NO".

Logic wasn't working, so force it was.

Natasha, being the fastest, grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back. He was too tired to react properly, so before he could react, he was on the ground, legs and arms pinned down. He squirmed, but it was useless.

Tony approached with a needle filled with a bluish liquid.

"What's that?" the man asked.

"Just a sedative" Tony stabbed it into his neck and drained it.

"Fuck you all" Spider-Man muttered, as he lost consciousness.


	3. The not-so-smart escape

**Oh my God, thanks for all the reviews! It's kinda short, sorry. Hope you enjoy!**

When Peter awoke, he was tied down on a bed, with leather cuffs binding his wrists and ankles.

In a chair next to him, sat Captain America, sleeping. On his other side, sat Hawkeye. Damn, it was not Peter's day.

Tony, the Black Widow, and Bruce Banner came in to see Peter trying to break the ankle cuffs. The wrist ones were already in pieces on the floor.

"Yeah, good luck with that, kid, even Capsicle can't break those ankle bonds" the first one scoffed.

"What do you want with me? I said no, but apparently I didn't have a choice!" The masked vigilante said. Except-

"Shit, guys, where's my mask?"

"Oh, yeah, well, um, S.H.I.E.L.D. kinda took it as 'evidence'" Bruce said.

Steve woke up, along with Hawkeye.

"Wow, son, you put up one hell of a fight" Steve said.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, but you were kinda trying to kidnap me, and what not, so I kinda panicked" Peter blushed.

"It's fine. I'm Clint, by the way" Hawkeye said.

"Cool. Um, would you mind me calling my Aunt? She'll be worried" he said.

The Black Widow glared at him, before passing the small object over.

"We'll give you some privacy" Steve said, leading his team out.

Peter ripped through the remaining cuffs quickly, once they had left, before running and jumping through the nearest window.

yeah, he was kinda an idiot.


	4. SWEAR BEAR

Okay, **guys, this chapter will be nice and long! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you enjoy!**

" _Sir, your guest is escaping"_ JARVIS said.

"Fuck, how did he escape?" Tony asked, jumping up and running to Spider-Man's room, followed shortly by Bruce.

" _He is about to break through the window, sir. I'm afraid I can't stop him_ " the British AI replied.

The two science bros got there, just in time to see the young boy disappear out of view.

"The idiot doesn't even have his web-shooter-thingy-dings with him! He's going to get himself killed!" Tony gasped.

Bruce ran to the window. Instead of seeing a lifeless body on the pavement, he saw Spider-Man climbing down the building slowly, using only his hands and feet.

"Uh, Tony? I think you might wanna see this" Tony was still ranting about what a moron Spider-Man was.

"Tasha! Get to the Hellicarier. He's passing by floor fifty-two right now, on the south side!" he yelled when he saw the feat.

 **Peter's POV**

When Peter saw the Hellicarier, he knew he was in trouble. When the Hellicarier started shooting at him, he knew he was in big trouble. When the window next to him opened and Steve Rogers pulled him back inside, Peter started worrying about the safety of his life.

"Dude, come on! I don't want to join your super-top-secret boy band!" he yelped.

"We'll tell the world who you are!" Clint came over to help Steve.

"You don't even know who I am!" Peter pointed out.

"Your Peter Benjamin Parker, you go to Midtown High School, you're dating Gwen Stacy, and you live with your aunt in Queens" Tony established.

"Well, shit" Peter mumbled.

"Y'know, for a fifteen year old, you swear a lot" Clint remarked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I got kidnapped twice, escaped once, and had zero explanations what so ever, so, yeah, I'm gonna a swear quite a bit!" the boy snapped, trying to escape. Escaping from Steve's grip was basically impossible.

"Look, we know your identity, so what do you have to lose from joining us?" the Black Widow asked. "I'm Natasha, by the way".

"Okay, fine. I'll join you. Just promise me one thing" Peter sighed.

Tony nodded.

"NEVER tie me to a bed, ever again! Those straps really chafe".

The Avengers all blinked, before smiling and agreeing.

"Then I guess I'm in".

"Okay, we'll call your aunt and tell her you got an internship with Stark enterprises. Your grades are good, its believable enough" Tony said.

Peter couldn't believe it. He was a part of the Avengers.


End file.
